Christmas Magic
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: Shadow gets a chance at love during a Christmas party Rouge decided to throw on Angel Island. Sonadow.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Christmas Magic

Sonic walked through the snow. Winter had taken him by surprise this year. It had gotten cold, and before he knew it, it was winter. Christmas was now just around the corner. He looked at the sky and exhaled. Watching his breath float away, he smiled. The entire Christmas season was one of his favorite times of year. People came together, happiness was abound... Peace, happiness, and love. The season of giving. Christmas always brought an air of magic with it. One others picked up and passed to others. Sonic would've caught snowflakes on his tongue if it weren't for a familiar black hedgehog leaning on the railing of the bridge. Grinning like an idiot, he went to talk.

"Heya, Shadow," he began. "Been a while, hasn't it? A red gaze flickered over to acknowledge his presence.

"Yeah."

If Sonic didn't know any better, he would've thought Shadow didn't want to talk to him. The black and red hedgehog brushed snow off the railing he was leaning on.

"So, it's coming up. Got any plans?"

"What's coming up?"

Sonic laughed. Bioengineered hedgehog or not, there was no way Shadow didn't know about Christmas.

"Christmas! The holidays! You know, the season of peace for all, happiness... giving?"

"Right. You forgot presents, Faker."

"Peace is a nice gift, and it's for everyone!" The look on Shadow's face took his smile. "Something wrong?"

Shadow looked as though he was going to say something. Instead, he shook his head and started walking away. Everything about his posture told Sonic that something was wrong. Drooping ears, slumping shoulders, looking at the ground rather than in front of him...

"Sonikku!"

The shout came from behind him. Sonic's ears perked at the voice.

"Hey, Amy," he said. "You think we could-"

"Oh, we'll go anywhere you want!"

She'd latched onto his arm by then. At that point, there was no getting her to leave. Not easily. Sonic gave her a smile.

"Surely you had something in mind," he said.

"Oh I just wanted to be with you," Amy giggled.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he continued leaving. Amy was enough to make him sick sometimes.

"It's a little cold, Amy. Maybe we should go inside."

His subtle hint was lost on the pink hedgehog.

"Good idea, Sonic." She began pulling him in the direction of the nearest café. "Let's get some hot chocolate."

Christmas season or not, Sonic had enough of Amy's 'love' on a daily basis. Despite this fact, he remained nice to her. Sonic the Hedgehog would never be cruel to his friends. No matter how annoying. Amy talked continuously as they walked. Soon, it faded to a monotonous buzz in his ears.

Twenty minutes later, he resumed paying attention.

"... and rouge wants to plan some big Christmas party. You're invited, of course." Amy giggled. Sonic gave her a smile and sipped more of his hot chocolate. "You will show up, won't you?"

"If I don't show, I'll miss all my friends. 'Course I'll be there!" Amy beamed with happiness at the news. "Just tell me when and where."

"Christmas Eve, of course. Unless she changes her mind, it's going to be at Club Rouge." Amy downed the remainder of her own drink. How she'd drank it while talking to him, he'd never know. "I should decide what to wear. Bye, Sonic!"

Before he could remind her that she had an entire week to figure that out, she was out the door. Sonic's smile faded as he thought about the party. Rouge would invite everyone, no doubt about that. But would everyone bother showing up? He wouldn't put it past Eggman to steal the Master Emerald as a gift to himself if Knuckles wasn't there. Knuckles was a close friend, one who needed times like this to be reminded that he had people he could talk to. Everyone should be around people who care about them on Christmas Eve.

-Angel Island-

"Get away from my Master Emerald!"

The red guardian looked ready to punch someone. Namely, the voluptuous bat sitting on the emerald. Smiling, she pulled a card from her shirt. When she held it down to him, he grabbed it. His name was printed in fancy script on front. Inside was an invitation to a party, signed by Rouge.

"You've got two choices, handsome," she said. "You coming to my club or am I moving the party up here?"

"Why are those my only choices?" he asked.

"Because you have to be there. You're up here all the time. Take some time to be with the people you know. Have some fun."

Knuckles smirked. By now, he'd figured her out. It had taken him months of seriously thinking about it, but now he understood every hint she threw his way.

"You mean talk to you."

It was satisfying to finally see her as the flustered one. That role was usually given to him during their exchanges.

"No," she shouted. "I mean, a little would be nice..."

"All right then," Knuckles laughed. "Go ahead and move it here. It'd be nice to have company on this island."

A genuine smile of happiness lit Rouge's face. She'd been expecting him to turn her down and yell at her.

"Guess you're warming up to me, huh."

"Just go. And don't overdo it."

Rouge smiled. She knew what to put on the rest of the invitations. Angel Island may not have much as far as snow went, but at least it had more space. Now she needed Amy to help her decorate.

-One week later-

Everyone was on Angel Island, enjoying the fact that Eggman hadn't come to crash anything. Whoever Rouge had hired to do the baking was a master. Sonic couldn't stop eating the Christmas cookies. Amy hadn't taken her green eyes off of him since he'd arrived. It was more than a little unnerving. Sonic turned back to his cookie with a small shudder. Tails came up beside him.

"Hey, Sonic," he said. "You know that machine I made for Blaze? The one that makes sit so she can visit whenever she wants? Well, something came through it today. It's not Blaze, but..."

Tails handed a paper to Sonic. On it was fancy handwriting that could only belong to a princess.

Sonic, I'm sorry I couldn't come to see you. I'm organizing a party this year, and it's going to be held in the castle. Merry Christmas.

Blaze's signature was at the end of the small note. Sonic smiled. She hadn't forgotten, after all.

"Should I tell everyone?"

"She made the letter out to you, Sonic. Maybe you should keep her Christmas wishes to yourself."

"Tails, you read my note!" Sonic clutched it to his chest and widened his eyes in an overly-dramatic fashion. "Who knows what kinds of dirty things she could have written here?"

Tails snorted.

"I don't think we're talking about the same Blaze. She'd never write anything like that. Especially to you."

Sonic feigned a hurt expression. Joking with Tails felt good after worrying all day. Soon, the both of them were laughing. Sonic handed Tails the cookie lying on the table in front of him.

"These are good," he said. "Try one."

Tails bit into the cookie. His eyes widened as he swallowed.

"Who baked these? They're better than usual."

Sonic shrugged. Rouge's hand fell on his shoulder and her lips came to whisper in his ear.

"Try the man at the edge of the forest," she whispered. "The baker's a secret, sweetie."

Rouge pulled a cookie off the table and walked off, swishing her hips. Knuckles seemed unimpressed by her actions as she approached. Sonic smiled at his friend's expression. Turning from the sight, he walked over to the edge of the forest. Shadow was sitting with his back to the party. If Sonic didn't know any better, he would've said the other's shoulders were shaking.

"Shadow?" Sonic's voice was low. He almost didn't want to get the other's attention. "Is something wrong?"

Shadow flinched, sitting straighter. His ears had perked on top of his head. His hand raised and wiped across his face before he turned.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked.

"Rouge said you were the baker," he said. "Wonderful cookies."

"That all you wanted to say?"

"Not really." Sonic moved around to the other side of Shadow. "Something wrong?"

Shadow didn't look at him. His gaze moved to the ground and stayed there.

"Come on," Sonic said. "You can talk to me."

Sonic leaned forward and tried to see Shadow's expression.

"I'm fine," Shadow said. "I can't believe she told you I baked them."

Sonic sighed. Getting Shadow to talk to him was harder than he thought.

"In need of some Christmas spirit? I don't have my Santa coat with me."

Shadow smirked. Of course Sonic would try to make a joke.

"I have a fine amount of Christmas spirit."

Sonic snorted. Shadow didn't seem to have much in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's radiating from you." The sarcasm was dripping from his voice. "Seriously, Shadow. You need to lighten up."

Shadow glared at him. An idea hit Sonic then and he smiled.

"What do you want most for Christmas?"

Images flashed before Shadow's eyes. Blond hair fell to the sides of a beautiful angel's face. Blue eyes looked at him, shining with light.

"Maria..." Shadow didn't know why he was opening up to Sonic. "She loved Christmas. Every year, all I want is to see her again."

Sonic was startled by the tears he saw building in Shadow's red eyes. It was so unlike the other hedgehog to get so emotional.

"H-Hey. Don't go getting all emotional on me."

"She was everything to me. I miss her so much."

Shadow hugged himself as his face turned to the ground. The tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. Sonic wasn't sure what to do, so he did what he'd do if it was any of his other friends. Peach arms wrapped around Shadow. The red-striped hedgehog laid his head on Sonic's chest. Hands ran through Shadow's quills.

"It's all right," he said. "Maria's with you right now. Heck, she's probably been watching over you since she died."

Shadow nodded. He sniffed as Sonic continued petting him.

"I can't help it, Sonic," he said. Sonic's eyes widened. Shadow had never called him by name before. "She was everything. Since she died, there's been a hole in my heart. Christmas was one of her favorite times of the year. She told me all about it. How people celebrate it. Why people celebrate it..." Shadow's hands came onto Sonic's arms.

"Anything else you want for Christmas?" Sonic grinned like an idiot. "Santa can get you anything."

"Love." Shadow's voice was so low, Sonic thought he'd imagined it. "I've had it once in my life. I... I want to feel it again. But if I do, and they don't-"

"Be reasonable." Sonic said. "You'd make a wonderful mate, Shadow." Sonic moved Shadow's face so they were looking at each other. "You're loyal. You'd do anything for someone you love."

Shadow took the chance presented to him. He leaned forward and captured Sonic's lips with his own. Sonic was startled as Shadow moved his lips against his. Before long, he was pushing the other hedgehog back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Shadow's gaze flickered to the ground again. His heart fell a bit as he pushed away from Sonic.

"Never mind." Shadow hurried into the party.

Sonic stared after him. Shadow had opened up to him. More than he'd ever expected. He'd probably just hurt him more than he'd intended. Suddenly, Sonic realized what had been bothering him. Shadow was the one person on his friend list who wasn't often happy. Christmas was the one time of the year when people should be happy. Setting back into the party, Sonic kept an eye out for Shadow. He found him, talking with Rouge. It didn't seem to be a good conversation. She didn't look happy. Sonic ran over.

"Shadow, I need to talk to you."

Shadow looked at him.

"I didn't mean to tell you that I didn't want you. I was just a little surprised, that's all." Shadow went to leave his presence. Sonic grabbed his arm. "I meant it, Shadow. Christmas can bring miracles. Miracles can make people happy."

Shadow tried to pull his arm away. The grip Sonic had on him was surprising.

"I don't want your miracles," Shadow said.

"Listen to me," Sonic said. "If you don't open your heart to people, you can't expect people to open theirs to you. Tell me."

Shadow shook his head.

"Say the words, Shadow." Sonic stared into his eyes. "The ones you've only ever told Maria."

"I love you," Shadow muttered. It was too low for Sonic to hear. But he could see the other's mouth move.

"What's that?"

"I love you." This time, Shadow whispered it in Sonic's ear. "If you're willing to-"

Sonic cut him off with a kiss.

"I told you, the magic of Christmas can grant miracles."

Shadow snorted. Maria had often told him the same thing. Now that he'd been given another chance at love, he supposed he could believe it.

"What about Amy?" he asked. "What are you going to tell her?"

"Let's not push it," Sonic laughed. "Some miracles, even Christmas magic can't grant."


End file.
